darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Essyllt
|text1= Prifddinas |item2= |text2= Warbanding |item3= |text3=Head Mourner |item4= |text4= In combat}} Essyllt Iorwerth, also known as the Head Mourner, was the commander of the Prifddinas Death Guard and a member of the Iorwerth Clan. He was one of Lord Iorwerth's highest officers who sought to find an entrance to the Temple of Light in order to harvest its power to bring back the Dark Lord. To this end, Iorwerth convinced King Lathas to fake a plague in West Ardougne so the Mourners could quarantine the area and then have free access to the tunnels which led to the Temple. The Head Mourner was handed the duty of capturing people who fell ill to the "plague" and then using them as slaves to dig through the tunnels to find the Temple. He is also part of an elven warband, and makes a brief appearance alongside Morvran during Regicide to kill Idris, one of the elven rebels. After he learnt Elena was investigating West Ardougne for details of the plague supposedly brought on by the return of King Tyras he ordered her imprisonment for fear she would learn that the plague was a lie. Eventually, the player infiltrates the Mourners as a new recruit in Mourning's Ends Part I and later in Mourning's Ends Part II they find the Temple of Light and re-activates the magical safeguards, locking the temple for one thousand years, foiling the Mourners' plot. The Head Mourner's mission in West Ardougne after the Temple of Light was sealed off became the extermination of the citizens of West Ardougne. During Plague's End, he is fought by the player when they siege the Mourner HQ as part of the Ardougne Revolution. When defeated, he claims to have only been following orders, and begs to be spared as he has a wife and children. He can then either be killed, or spared and sent back to Prifddinas. It is known that Essyllt lies often; during Plague's End, he says he has a wife and children, although in Prifddinas only his wife is with him, and when the player asks him about a child, he attempts to lie again to the player by saying that one of them went into the Underground Pass, another is cleaning up the Undercity, and a last one is wandering around. If the player asks him about the last child, he will admit to them that he doesn't have any children. In addition, when he is with Mwynen, prior to joining Death Guard, he told her that he was an emissary of peace for the former Lord Iorwerth. Location Prior to Plague's End, he can be found in his office in the basement of the Mourner HQ in north-eastern West Ardougne. Mourner gear must be worn in order to enter the building. If lost, two keys can be found on his desk: Tarnished key to the jail room next door and New key to open the western basement door to the tunnel to the Temple of Light. After Plague's End, if he was spared during the quest, he may be found alongside his wife, Mwynen, within the Iorwerth Manor in Prifddinas. Category:Elves